Legend of Zelda: A World Beyond Our Own
by Zenna Crell
Summary: Emily, Alex, Aaron, and Ashton are whisked away under strange circumstances, and taken to Hyrule, the place of Emily's fondest dreams! There, they run into bad guys, strange men with sick ideas, and have adventures while hinting on the edges of romance along the way.
1. Only the Beginning

**Legend of Zelda Fan Fiction!**

"Okay, class! Time to pack up!" calls.

"Alright guys. Unite in three, two, one!" Tarin says.

"R!"

"E!"

"T!"

"A!"

"Unite!" the four girls shout in unison.

"See ya Monday, Emily!" Audre calls over her shoulder.

"Bye Rayne, Emily!" Tarin says.

"Chou, all!" Rayne waves.

"Bye guys! Have an awesome weekend!" Emily smiles.

Emily makes her way through the crowded hallways, thinking deeply. How does Ashton feel about me? Is he mad? Uncaring? Does he still like me? I don't even know my feelings for HIM. I know that I miss him. That much is clear. But what else am I feeling? It's no use thinking about this now. I'll sort this out on Monday… Emily climbs onto the bus, sitting in a seat towards the back of the bus, but more towards the center. As more people file onto the bus, they stay clear of Emily. They know that she isn't one for conversation, and usually sleeps on the bus.

"It's FRIDAY!" calls a particularly loud kid from the front of the bus.

"Yeah! Too bad we have to ride/wait for so long before we can relax," another loud kid replies. Ignoring all the talking, Emily lies down, and immediately falls asleep.

More than half the kids have gotten off the bus, but they are on the high way, having still more kids to drop off. The scenery passing the bus is some-what like a forest. Looking hard enough, you can see what used to be forest. Emily sleeps on, dreaming of a childhood crush named Taylor, him finding her, and having an epic romance.

Suddenly, something crashes into the windows across the aisle from Emily's sleeping form. Emily sits straight up, wondering what could have made the noise that awoke her. The bus driver notices nothing, as he is concentrating on the road, and he's listening to heavy metal music with head phones, the volume up high. Emily looks around and sees the shattered glass. Those nearest Emily become panicked when they see the broken window. Emily examines a metal claw-like object hooked around the inside metal framing of the bus.

"What in the world is this?" Emily mutters. Upon further investigation, Emily sees a chain attached to the claw-like object.

Holy Cow! This is JUST like the hook shot from the Legend of Zelda games! Emily ponders. Emily sits back down in her seat, wondering what this meant.

A dark figure climbs in through the window via the hook shot. He sits momentarily in the seat, the hook sot folding in on itself with a metallic clink. Emily's eyes open wide in surprise as she recognizes the dark figure.

"Dark Link," she mutters quietly.

"Who IS that?" a girl exclaims.

Dark Link simply glares at her. The bus becomes eerily silent. Curiosity getting the better of her, Emily looks over Dark Link. His hair is as dark as night, his color the color of shadow, and his eyes are such a deep brown, they almost look black.

Slowly, Dark Link edges to the end of his seat. He stands up, and walks across the narrow aisle to Emily's seat. Dark Link towers over Emily, leaning over to look at Emily's face. Emily's eyes grow ever wider as Link's face gets closer to hers. She leans over backwards until she is practically lying down in the seat. Dark Link stops when his nose and Emily's are close to touching. He grins devilishly. Emily's mouth opens slightly in horror, her eyes sparkling with fear. Dark Link maneuvers his face so that his mouth is right next to Emily's ear.

"You're coming with me," he whispers in a low voice.

Before Emily can make a sound, Dark Link grabs her in a hug, and jumps out the same window he entered. Emily instinctively curls up in Dark Link's arms, expecting to skid/slide on the asphalt. Much to her surprise, Dark Link lands lightly on his feet, and runs into the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" Emily exclaims.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking you to Hyrule," Dark Link replies.

"Yeah, but WHERE in Hyrule?"

"You'll find out."

Let's see. I've been kidnapped by a quite attractive man, who may or may not want to kill me. I've only ever seen this guy in video games. What the heck am I supposed to do? A)scream. No, no one would hear me. B)I squirm/bite, and start running away. No, he's fast enough that he'd catch me in a heartbeat. C)I could go along with this. Look's like C is my best option right now. Emily ponders.

"Good choice," Dark Link says. Emily looks up at him in surprise. "I can read minds. Attractive, you say?" Dark Link teasingly asks.

Emily blushes furiously, but says nothing.

"I don't blame you for thinking about escape, though. Seriously, you aren't going to. By the way, I think you're beautiful, yourself," Dark continues.

Emily blinks in astonishment, and looks up into Dark's eyes. Emily can tell he is telling the truth. She blushes even harder. Dark Link stops in front of a large tree, and puts Emily down. Carefully, Dark ties Emily to the tree. He makes sure that she can't get free, but can still breathe.

"What the heck? I thought you were taking me to Hyrule!" Emily objects.

"I am and I will. As soon as I finish my business in this world," Dark placates Emily. Dark pulls out his sword, and cuts a portal out of thin air. "I'll be back before you can start missing me," Dark says. With that last remark, Dark disappears into the portal, the portal dissolving after Dark Link's departure.

"Well, this is just great. I've been kidnapped by a guy out of a video game, who says he is going to take me to Hyrule, has tied me to a tree, and left me here. NOW what?" Emily rants.

She wriggles furiously against her bonds. After five minutes of fruitless struggle, Emily hangs her head in defeat, her long red hair hiding her face.

"So this is what the greatest of the Four Dragon Sages looks like. You're nothing but a defenseless, giggling girl," a voice rings out. Emily slowly looks up. A boy with lavender hair, and a deep violet cloak stands before her.

"Come to ridicule me?" Emily halfheartedly inquires.

"Maybe. Or, I could be here to escort you to Hyrule. Which I am not," the lavender boy says, smirking.

"Sure! Rub it in! Tease me all you want, Vaati. I don't really care anymore," Emily sighs.

"How… How do you know my name?" Vaati says, eyes open wide.

"Does it really matter?... I'm seriously bored, here. Just kill me, or whatever you guys plan on doing to me, and get it over with," Emily replies, staring at the ground.

Vaati walks right up to Emily, and forces her to look at his face.

"All in due time, my dear… Tell me, how do you know my name?.."

"Sorry, Alex. Emily's bus seems to be running late today. I'll have her call you as soon as she gets home."

"Thanks, . I'll be expecting her call."

"Take care, Sweetums."

"You too," a bright blonde girl hangs up her phone.

Sheesh! Emily's bus is REALLY late. I wonder what's taking her…Alex observes.

Alex is sitting on her bed in her second story bedroom. She lays the phone next to her, and starts to draw a woman across the street that's walking her dog, on a clipboard with the initials A.C. on the back.

Alex looks out the window again to see the woman and her dog, to better visualize he picture, and nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees a dark figure coming around the street corner. Her blood turns to ice as the dark personage seems to look right at her.

"Holy crap! That guy is doing a cosplay of Dark Link! And… I think he might be a pedo/stalker… I'm gonna slowly back away from the window…" Alex mutters to herself.

Alex inches away from the window, pretending to have an interest in everything except the man across the street. She finally reaches her wall, and sighs in relief. Carefully, Alex closes her blinds so that it looks like they closed themselves. She breathes deeply out of happiness. Alex's eyes open wide in fear as she feels a sharp blade being gently pressed to her throat.

"Very good. Now no one will be able to see your abduction," Dark Link says in an evil, silky voice.

"What do you want from me? I don't have any money," Alex says boldly.

"Very cute, but it's not your money I'm after."

"WHAT then?"

"You're coming with me, Blue Dragon of the East."

With that comment, Dark Link cuts a portal open with his free hand, and pushes Alex into it, ahead of him.

"How do you know my name, Great Green Dragon of the West?" Vaati inquires.

"A video game. My brothers and I play it all the t- wait. What?" Emily says, utterly confused.

"Oh? You don't know? I suppose I won't spoil the surprise, then," Vaati winks, grinning evilly.

"Hey, Vaati! Molesting girls again, are we?" Dark Link says, appearing out of no where.

"HA! Dark, if I'm guilty of molesting girls, you're twenty times guiltier than I," Vaati smirks. "Any ways, I trust that you apprehended the Blue Dragon without much trouble?"

"Indeed. If anything, she was even easier than Little Miss Green over there."

Dark Link pulls Alex from out from behind him. Emily's and Alex's eyes grow wider in recognition of each other.

"Crap. They got you too?" Alex says.

"Well, it's not like had much choice! He kidnapped me right off the bus!" Emily retorts.

"So THAT'S why your mom thought the bus was late."

"Yeah. I would have been home early, if Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mean over there hadn't taken me."

"Oh good. You two know each other," Dark Link says.

"Nooooo! They are complete, total strangers! That's why they're talking like they're best friends!" Vaati says, dripping with sarcasm.

"Aw, shut up," Dark mutters under his breath, low enough that only Alex, who he was still holding, could hear.

"Good work, Dark. I'll be going to report to Lord Gannon, now, on your progress. I expect you to capture the Red and Gold Dragons without much difficulty. Be sure to have them all before sunrise," Vaati says.

"Yes, Vaati," Dark says in a noncommittal monotone.

Vaati walks behind a tree, and disappears.

"Alright. Time I go get the Red Dragon. Now you won't be alone, this time, my pet. Off I go!" Dark Link says, after tying Alex onto a tree, right next to Emily.

Again, Dark cuts a portal, and disappears through it.

"So, Emily. Do you think these guys are the real McCoy, or a bunch of quacks?" Alex inquires.

"The real McCoy. Alex, Dark can READ MINDS!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too. But… Alex, why the heck do you think they want us? I mean, they live in Hyrule, why would they come after people in our world?"

"I dunno, now do I? Aren't they usually after Zelda? Or the sages of Water, Earth, Fire, and Power? This doesn't make any sense."

"I know, and that's what worries me."

"Huh. Emily AND Alex aren't online. Alex promised to be able to chat by 3:30. It's 4 now. I wonder what's keeping her. Her mom probably made her do chores, and she hasn't finished them, yet. I'll ask her about it when she FINALLY gets on. Zombie games time!" Aaron mutters to himself.

"Time for you to come with me."

Aaron spins around, looking for the source of the voice. Aaron sees nothing except the shadows in the dark computer room.

"Huh. I must be going schizophrenic. Thank you, Alex!" Aaron whispers.

"No, you aren't schizophrenic, Red Dragon of the South. Perhaps paranoid would be a better word. Especially since you're always playing those zombie games…"

Aaron spins around again, looking for that OBNOXIOUS voice. He is immediately kneed in the gut. He looks up to see the face of his captor. Aaron sees Dark Link's almost obsidian eyes, then sees no more.

"On a different note, Dark Link and Vaati didn't seem to like each other. I heard Dark make a defiant comment. But he said it quietly, so only I heard," Alex says.

"Well, yeah. I honestly would expect that of them. They're working for Gannon, so of course they'd always be trying to one-up each other," Emily reasons.

"I see your point… I wonder who the Red and Gold Dragons are," Alex replies.

"Yeah. I've been wondering that, myself. I thought about Stephanie, or Shannon. I kinda doubt it, though."

"Diddo. I agree. I guess we'll have to wait. I hate to wait."

Dark Link appears then, carrying a body over his shoulder. Emily and Alex fall silent. Dark start tying the unconscious body to its own tree.

"Last, but not least, the Gold Dragon of the North," Dark says, leaving via portal.

"No flippin' way," Emily says, utterly bewildered.

"Aaron? AARON? Come on, wake up!" Alex cries.

"Whu-huh?" Aaron groans.

"Oh, good. You're okay," Emily sighs in relief.

"Yeesh! Don't scare us like that!" Alex rebukes.

"What do you expect? I had the wind knocked out of me! Wait a minute. Where are we, and what are we doing here?" Aaron says.

" We're in the woods nearest my home. About ten miles from my house," Emily explains.

"Seriously? I thought we'd be a lot farther than that," Alex comments.

"Sooo…. Anyone got a watch?" Emily inquires.

"I do. It's about 4:30, now. Why?" Aaron says.

"Mama will be freaking out, by now. Probably called Transportation. I wouldn't be surprised if the police were trying to get a hold of the bus driver, by now," Emily worries.

"Great practice boys! Ashton! Come talk to me for a minute," Coach Bullard calls.

"Coming Coach!" Ashton replies, running across the football field.

"Oh, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to congratulate you on your breaking the school record on the number of touch downs in a single game!" Coach says.

"Thanks, Coach!" Ashton replies.

"You've done good. Go ahead and go home early, tomorrow. You've earned it," Coach Bullard continues.

"You got it!" Ashton says.

Ashton sits down to catch his breath, as Coach Bullard leaves the field, goes to his car. Smiling, Ashton waves farewell to his coach as he drives off.

"My, my, aren't WE the popular one?" a voice says in Ashton's ear.

Before he can make a move of surprise, a rough hand covers his mouth, the other one ties him up. Roughly, Ashton in tossed over his captor's shoulder.

"Make one sound, and it'll be the last thing you ever do," the man says.

Aston closes his mouth, as he was about to scream for help. Well, this good day has just turned for the worse. Ashton ponders.

"You've got THAT right. And it's about to get even worse. First, I'm gonna introduce you to the other Dragon Sages. You'd better be nice to the Head Lady. Or she may bite off your head. She seems to have the red-head temper. Then, I'm taking you all back to Hyrule," the mysterious captor says.

What the heck is this guy talking about? What, no. WHO are the Dragon sages? Where is he taking me?... Can he read my mind? Ashton ponders.

"You'll find out what I'm talking about in a minute. The Dragon Sages? You are one, and that's all you need to know. I'm first taking you to a forest, then I'm taking you to Hyrule. And yes, I CAN read your mind," Dark Link says. Ashton falls unconscious as they enter the portal Dark just made.

"This is boring," Emily comments.

"Yeah. No kidding," Alex agrees.

"I really want to know who this Gold Dragon Sage is. Can't Dark work ANY faster?" Aaron complains.

Dark Link enters the semi-circle of trees then, his newest captive stirring feebly.

"Who's that? I don't recognize him," Alex says.

Emily turns chalk white, because she KNOWS this boy. Dark ties the newcomer to his own tree.

"Emily? What's the matter? You've turned really white!" Aaron comments.

"Emily? Are you sick? Do you need to throw up?" Alex asks, beginning to worry.

Emily shakes her head in the universal signal for "no".

"Ashton," Emily whispers.

Ashton looks around, looking like he'd just been sleeping.

Groggily, he mutters," What? Unhhhh…. Emily?"

A deep abiding sadness creeps into Emily's eyes.

"You know this guy?" Dark inquires.

A silver tear runs down Emily's cheek. "Oh look! A bunny!" Emily says, trying to redirect their attention.

There was a bunny, which hopped all the way to Emily's feet, and stays near her, catching the single tear on it's fur.

I prefer not to think about it. It only brings up painful memories. I beg you not to ask me about it. Emily deliberately thinks, directing her thoughts towards Dark Link.

"Oh my gosh, it's so FLUFFY!" Alex comments, silently receiving Emily's unsaid message, even though she can't read minds.

Dark receives Emily's telepathic message. "Time to get a move on. Vaati should be here, any minute. He'll take us back to Hyrule," Dark says.

"I'm here. I've been here since the beginning of the bunny conversation. Very interesting. I'd heard that animals were attracted to the Green Dragon, but this is ridiculous!" Vaati comments, coming out from behind a tree.

"Really? Cool!" Emily smiles. "You can go on home, little one. Thank you for kindness."

The bunny looks up at Emily, wiggles its nose, and runs off. Everyone stares at Emily in astonishment, Vaati and Dark Link in particular.

"Now that's just scary," Aaron says.

Emily smiles innocently, sweetly, with a hint of hidden mischievousness.

"Okay, I'm dreaming. I MUST be dreaming! I haven't seen Emily smile like that since 5th grade!" Ashton says.

Everyone then stares at Ashton, except Emily, who seems to be trying to ignore him all together.

"So you two DO know each other!" Aaron exclaims.

"Yeah. We were like brother and sister in 5th and 6th grade. We kinda grew apart in 7th grade. We've haven't had any of the same classes together since Elementary School. We both made new friends. For all purposes, we weren't really friends, anymore," Ashton continues.

"I'd hoped that you wouldn't bring this up. It only causes me pain at the memories I have of our happy, dream-crushing childhood," Emily says, the pain evident on her face, her red hair falling in front of her face.

"Emily? What happened? Why is it so painful?" Alex pries.

Dark Link looks at Emily, her thoughts and emotions running hay-wire. "Just STOP!" Dark intercepts. "Your thoughts and emotions are so confused and- YEAH! It's too depressing,"

"Well, sor-RY if the feelings of a girl are too much for a stupid, teenage guy!" Emily hisses, sudden anger loosening her tongue.

"Holy crap! I didn't know Emily had such a venomous tongue!" Aaron comments.

"Shut up Aaron!" Emily rages.

Emily takes some deep, calming breathes.

Alex scoots closer to Emily and whispers rather loudly," Hey, have you noticed that Vaati looks kinda girly? Or is it just me?"

"You know that I can hear you," Vaati sighs.

"No you can't!" Alex says in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, 'he' DOES look a little girly…" Emily replies in a low whisper.

"So, Emily, what do you think of 'Valetae`'?" Alex says in an even lower whisper.

"I think Valetae' should go back to shopping with 'HER' gal pals at JCPenny!" Emily laughs, quite loudly.

"Hey, Princess! Where'd you get your tiara?" Alex calls.

Dark Link smirks, snorts, and tries to suppress a smile. Aaron and Emily openly laugh out loud.

"Geez, Vaati! Or should I say Valetae`? I didn't know you like poufy pants! I mean, only a GIRL would wear something THAT poufy! Not to mention how it matches your tiara!" Emily laughs, quite audibly.

Seething, Vaati stomps in front of Emily, and slaps her across the face. Emily catches Vaati's wrist at the last second, biting hard. Vaati screams as Emily draws blood. Alex leaps up, being cut loose. Imperceptibly, Alex sides a pocketknife to Emily. Emily lets go of Vaati, and brings the knife closer to her body, hacking silently at her bonds. Alex tackles Vaati as Emily starts spitting out his blood that leaked into her mouth. Vaati and Alex tear apart from each other. Carefully, they get up, staring each other down.

"I can summon the winds on you!" Vaati threatens.

Unfazed, Alex replies, "Bring it, Valetae`!"

"Winds! I summon dark elemental hero- ACK!" Vaati exclaims, Alex punching him in the nose. "Now that was just uncalled for!"

"Yeah, well, maybe you should think about how long your magical chants are BEFORE you start you shouting them to the world!" Alex replies.

"Dark! Help me!" Vaati cries, as Dark Link has been watching this entire episode with a slight smirk on his face.

Dark comes up behind Alex, and grabs her by the arms, pulling them backwards. Alex stomps on Dark's foot, and elbows him in the gut as he lets go of her.

She turns her attention back to Vaati, and starts pulling on his long hair, tearing his "tiara" off his head, yelling," What now, Pretty Princess?"

Emily has now hacked at the rope enough to break for it. Using Alex's distraction, Emily sneaks away from the scene. Dark pulls Alex off of Vaati, and hits her over the head with the hilt of his sword.

"ALEX!" Aaron cries.

Feeling like she's ripping out her heart, Emily continues to sneak away. Alex falls to the ground, unconscious. Roughly, Dark ties Alex tightly to the tree, not caring if she is okay or not. Dark starts chasing Emily as Vaati gets up, and dusts himself off.

Emily hears Dark running after her, and begins to run, herself, abandoning all pretenses of hiding, and positively flees. Even though Emily is running faster than ever before, Dark continues to catch up to her. Then, Emily trips on something, and falls flat on her face. Emily gasps in surprise as she gets an over whelming sense of Dei Ja Vou. Dark grabs Emily by the leg, and proceeds to drag her back to the semi circle of trees.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! BWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! RAPE! LET GO! DUDE! My shirt is tearing! Let go of my leg!" Emily cries, digging furiously into the ground to slow down Dark.

Emily is finally able to grab a tree, and hangs onto it for dear life. Dark just hits her over the head with the hilt of his sword, though a little more lightly than he hit Alex, so Emily is semi conscious. Dark carries Emily over his shoulder, and reties her to her tree. Ashton is also semi conscious, but can still talk.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Ashton whispers.

Tears seep through her closed eyes.

"What about you, huh? Are you going to try and escape?" Dark asks pointedly of Aaron.

"Mmmmm… No," Aaron replies.

"Good. Sleep well," Dark continues. Dark knocks out Aaron with the hilt of his sword.

Emily awakens to see Hyrule Field.

"Holy crap. We're here. We're actually HERE!" Emily mutters.

"YEAH! What? Did you think we weren't coming to Hyrule?" Vaati says.

"Actually, she DID think at one point that we were just pervs, kidnapping her just for rape," Dark cuts in.

Alex then wakes up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! EMILY! NATURE! IT'S TOUCHING MEEE! IT'S EVERYWHERE! WAAAAHHHHHH!" Alex screams.

"What's wrong with her?" Dark inquires, his eyebrows twitching.

"That's just her personality. And she's some-what allergic to Nature. You just HAD to tie me to HER, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? She clinically INSANE, for goodness sake! I mean, of all people to tie me to, you chose her. You COULD have conceivably have tied me to Aaron or ASHTON! I'd rather be tied to HIM than HER!" Emily complains.

"Emily. A bug. It's crawling towards me. I'm gonna kill it," Alex says.

Alex squirms around, toppling the two of them to the ground.

"NO! Not with your face!" Emily cries, realizing too late what Alex was doing.

"Alright, you two. Knock it off. Our ride should be here soon," Vaati says.

Dark sits the girls back up.

"Oh yes. Dark, I forgot to mention something earlier. It has to do with the prisoners. Come with me," Vaati says, walking a distance away from the others.

Dark follows Vaati, his expression unreadable.

"You still got my pocketknife?" Alex says.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket. I think you should be able to reach it. I feel kinda bad about leaving the guys, though," Emily whispers.

"They'll be fine. They're big boys. They can survive until we come back to rescue them," Alex consoles, starting to hack at their bonds.


	2. Gone Swimming!

Emily awakens to see Hyrule Field sprawling out before her.

"Holy crap. We're here. We're actually HERE!" Emily mutters, fascinated.

"YEAH! What? Did you think we weren't coming to Hyrule?" Vaati snorts, bemused.

"Actually, she DID think at one point that we were just pervs, kidnapping her just for rape," Dark cuts in.

Alex wakes up, annoyed and confused.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! EMILY! NATURE! IT'S TOUCHING MEEE! IT'S EVERYWHERE! WAAAAHHHHHH!" Alex screams suddenly, her expression terrified and twisted in pure horror.

"What's wrong with her?!" Dark inquires, his eyebrows twitching.

"That's just her personality. And she's some-what allergic to Nature… You just HAD to tie me to HER, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?! She's clinically INSANE, for goodness sake! I mean, of all people to tie me to, you chose her. You COULD have conceivably have tied me to Aaron or ASHTON! I'd rather be tied to HIM than HER!" Emily complains emphatically.

"Emily. A bug. It's crawling towards me... I'm gonna kill it," Alex says.

Alex squirms around, toppling the two of them to the ground.

"NO! Not with your face!" Emily cries, realizing too late what Alex was doing.

"Alright, you two. Knock it off. Our ride should be here soon," Vaati commands, his gaze searching far and wide for a sign.

Dark sits the girls back up not at all gently.

"Oh yes. Dark, I forgot to mention something earlier. It has to do with the prisoners. Come with me," Vaati mentions off-handly, walking a distance away from the others.

Dark follows Vaati, his expression unreadable.

"You still got my pocketknife?" Alex says.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket. I think you should be able to reach it. I feel kinda bad about leaving the guys, though," Emily whispers.

"They'll be fine. They're big boys. They can survive until we come back to rescue them," Alex consoles, starting to hack at their bonds. "I… Got it!" Alex whispers in triumph.

Alex and Emily lean against each other to hide the fact that they are free. They both watch the two captors carefully, waiting to see if they suddenly have the urge to look back at them.

"On my mark, we start running... One, two, three!" Emily cries.

Alex and Emily book it away from the scene, not wasting a single second they can use for escape. It takes a rather large head start on their part before Dark and Vaati notice their absence.

"After them!" Vaati shrieks.

Dark starts chasing the girls, leaving Vaati with the boys. Luckily for Vaati, both are still out cold. Otherwise, much heckling and threats would have occurred.

"Do you have ANY idea of where we're going?" Alex cries.

"Nope! Head for that bridge! We might be able to lose him after we cross," Emily replies breathily.

Alex and Emily start crossing the bridge, Dark following closely behind. About mid-way across the bridge, Alex trips, and breaks the railing. Emily grabs Alex's hand with every intention of pulling her up. Instead, Alex drags her down, leaving them dangling, holding onto the ledge with a vice-like grip. Dark then strolls lazily over to the precariously perched girls with a swagger that provokes Alex into a slight anger.

Chuckling, he offers, "Need a hand?"

Dark crouches down to pull up both the girls up at once, and grunts, "Why are you so heavy?! You're really light when you're apart, but weigh a TON when you're together!"

"Well, **_excuse me_**! I'm trying to lay off the cake, okay?! It's just REALLY hard!" Emily shouts up to Dark, annoyed.

"Emily! You don't NEED to lay off the cake because you're SKINNY!" Alex calls down with a sigh.

"Dark! Whatever you do, DON'T LOOK DOWN!" Emily calls haughtily.

Of course, counter to what Emily said, Dark Link looks down at what the girls are trying NOT to fall into. A large, blue-silver, raging river flows beneath their feet, threatening and sure to kill if unwary. Alex takes advantage of Dark's distraction, and bites his arm, drawing blood in the process. Dark hisses in pain, and falls over the edge of the bridge. He nearly drops into the water, but Emily catches him with the last push of her strength.

"Oh! He's one to talk about being heavy! He's practically ripping my arm out of its SOCKET!" Emily moans.

"Well, I wasn't asking for you to save me! Let me go, so I can die with some shred of dignity!" Dark replies, demandingly.

"Ummm…. Emily? I just want you to know that you'll always be my best friend/cinnamon," Alex calls down hesitantly.

"And you'll always be MY super long acronym/water loving best friend. I'm guessing that you're slipping, aren't you?" Emily replies with just as much empathy.

"Yeah… I can't hold on much longer. I'm sorry," Alex sighs.

With a great splash, the three fall into the raging river, screaming.

"ALEX!" Emily shrieks. She can't see. She can't stay afloat. She can't do ANYTHING to help!

"Emily! Where are you?" Alex calls. She can't find the poor, nearly drowning girl in the near darkness of the ravine

"ALEX! I can't see!" Emily sobs, completely at a loss.

"Don't worry! I'll find you. Just keep talking!"

"I am SO scared! I don't know where we ARE! I think that Dark may be right next to ME! I am so HUNGRY! I want CAKE! I was KIDNAPPED! And now I'm somewhere in Hyrule River!" Emily sings with the tone-deafened voice of a panicked harpy.

"I've got you," Alex says, grabbing Emily's hand. "Hold your breath! We're going down some rapids!" Alex warns.


	3. Death of This Story

Due to lack of attention and SO many grammatical errors (among other things), this story is now discontinued, and will be reposted under a new name with many editions and changes.

Thank you for your support.


End file.
